


Always There

by atleast3letterspls



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, so Tony gives him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleast3letterspls/pseuds/atleast3letterspls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Winter Soldier, Steve has nightmares again. But Tony is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : i own nothing ( sadly)
> 
> Hi y'all. This is my first Avengers fic and English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, my apologies ^^

It was one of those nights. Since the winter soldier situation, Steve started to have nightmares again. They were about ice and Bucky and Peggy and war and so on. He was always waking up trashing and shivering and screaming, sweating, sometimes crying. Sometimes they were so intense, he would go to the bathroom and throw up. But Tony was always there to hold him, hug him, tell him that everything is OK, he's safe, it's just a dream, it's 2015 and Steve would end up sleeping on Tony's shoulder or his lap.It was one of those nights.

It was past midnight and Tony and Steve were sleeping together. Clint and Natasha were out of town, Bruce was at his own place and Thor was in Asgard. After the dinner Tony and Steve watched a movie and went to bed. They were so tired they didn't even make out and they drifted of immediately. But Tony woke up. His bed was shaking and he thought it was an earthquake. But earth doesn't make sounds like "No..please". Right?  
He turned to his side and he saw Steve trembling and sweating and he was clenching the bed's sheets. He was pale like a ghost.

"Steve, wake up."  
"No...no please."  
"C'mon babe it's just a dream, wake up."

He wasn't waking up. Tony didn't want to scare him but he had to do something. He shook Steve gently and repeated again.

"Steve, c'mon wake up."

Dammit, he wasn't waking up. Infact, now he was trembling more and clenching tighter. Tony had no other choce. So he shook Steve harder and raised his voice a little bit.

"Steve wake up!"

Steve woke up suddenly, his eyes wide open,he looked like he was shocked. 

"Steve?"

Steve shoved himself from Tony, he still wasn't aware of what just happened. He was just seeing Bucky fall and the ice and suddenly this man was standing in front of him. He was confused.

"Who are y-... How did th-.. I just-...."  
"Hey Steve , babe. Look at me. Hey eyes on me."

Steve was looking at tony with no recognition whatsoever. He was so out of it. He was also out of air so he was trying to breathe deeply but he couldn't. Was he having a panic attack? His heart was racing and he couldn't breathe and there was no air and-

"Eyes on me. That's it babe. I want you to listen to me very carefully. You are in Stark Tower, its 2015. I'm your lover Tony and we've been together for 2 years. You hear me? It was just a nightmare nothing more."

oh.. He was starting to remember.

"Tony?"  
"That's right capsicle."  
"Oh god *sigh* Tont I-"  
"Come here."  
Steve approched Tony and rested his head on Tony's neck. Tony was hugging him tightly. Steve was shaking, his eyes filled with tears of sadness, desperation, confusion and fear. It was heart breaking.

Tony was kissing Steve's sweaty hear and rubbing his back.  
"Sshhh you're okay. I got you."  
Steve was getting calmer but not calm enough. He didn't say anything. Just clenching Tony tightly.  
"You're okay babe. Shh everything is ok. Look i'm here, you're here, nothing's wrong." Tony kept rubbing Steve's back and shoulder and he was trying to sooth him. For about fifteen minutes they stayed like that, and Steve went back to normal. But he was still in Tony's arms. That felt good. His eyes were drifting but he was insisting on not to sleep. Of course Tony noticed that.  
"Go to sleep Steve, no more nightmares im always here, promise."  
So Steve nodded and closed his eyes.  
"Thanks Tony."  
"Anytime capsicle."

Steve was drifting into sleep and finally he was asleep. His breathing was steady , his heart beat was normal. He wasn't trembling or crying. All good. Tony was watching Steve sleep, his chest was rising and falling and Tony was loving it. He kissed Steve's hair again and watched him sleep for a couple hours. He was so strong but also so vulnerable. But Tony was there. He was always there.

THE EENNNDDDD


End file.
